


Storm in a Teacup

by CatAnnJos



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Work, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAnnJos/pseuds/CatAnnJos
Summary: Just a small piece to follow the episode that aired 18/10/19.Since Paul and Terese returned from their Honeymoon it been a rough couple of weeks for the married couple. Terese is struggling and wonders is this what life will be like now that they have returned to Ramsay St.





	Storm in a Teacup

The quiet that filled the house gave an eerie feel to what had been another difficult day. It was supposed to be a joyous one for Lassiters, for them. Historical some might say, but thanks to Hendrix it became that for all the wrong reasons. With everything that was going on at the moment it seemed like the universe was trying to tell her something. She and Paul had been on a rollercoaster journey to get to the alter, they finally got their day and had an amazing honeymoon only to come home to drama with Lassiters, drama at home and now Pierce. Although it was obvious he was covering for his son she couldn’t help feel that this was an even bigger mistake. She sighed. Everything just felt like a challenge and although she was up to the fight the pressure seemed heavier than usual. She turned around as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Harlow ok?”

“Yeah she’s just watching a movie. Cuppa?”

“Yeah, thanks”

She watched as he headed into the kitchen. His granddaughter had been hurt today and despite the initial shock he had dealt with it as he usually does, with that protective aggression, and that is something she loves about him. But now he was his usual calm self, looking at him you’d never guess anything had happened today let along the long term effect it might have.

“How do you do that?”

“What’s that?”

“Move on”

“Sorry?”

“Everything went wrong today. The hotel is struggling, Harlow could’ve been seriously injured and you just stumble around making tea?”

“I don’t understand, are you angry?”

“I just don’t get how can you be so calm? You were so worked up earlier and now total opposite. Aren’t you angry? Aren’t you at all worried?”

“Worried about what, darling. I said my piece with Pierce, I gave Hendrix what for and Harlow is fine. I thought you’d be glad that I wasn’t fighting this.”

“And the Hotel, I’m pretty sure you didn’t fix that this afternoon.”

“The Hotel is still standing Terese. Yes there was some bad press today but when has that ever beaten us.” He switched the kettle on and walked towards her “What’s going on eh?”

“I don’t know. It’s just more we don’t need on our plates.”

“Hey come on, yes the Melbourne Cup fiasco is not exactly what we need right now but we can turn it around, we always do don’t we?”

“It not just today though Paul. Since we’ve come back nothing’s been going right. First that camera now this with the cup. Not to mention away from the hotel the girls are still bickering and Ned is making very questionable decisions. I feel like we are fighting everything at the moment, a time where it all should just be about you and me.”

Paul sat down next to her, looked at her and smiled.

“Like I told you earlier it’s going to be Ok. Yes things have been a bit full on since we’ve come back but it will all fall into place don’t worry. The cameras have gone and as for the Cup I’m sure Pierce will be pulling out all the stops to save that one. As for the hooligans.”

She gave him a smile

“The girls are being typical sisters, you saw Roxy’s reaction today, they care but in their own way. We just have to leave them to it. As for Ned, yes he’s messed the whole situation up but he’s young, we all make mistakes. As for Scarlett all we can do is watch and wait.”

“And us?”

“What about us?”

“All this drama, don’t you think someone is trying to tell us something?”

“Terese, didn’t we go through this before we got married. Those women made what should have been the best time our worst but despite everything we got through it. Our relationship survived because that’s what we do, we fight for what we believe in, what we Love.”

“But this place, tell me that you don’t think everything is going against us at the moment.”

“Maybe but we have each other.”

“The Honeymoon was perfect, away from this place we were happy. Do you think someone is trying to tell us something about where we go next?”

“Like what?”

“We came back and it all fell apart, we didn’t even get to enjoy coming home properly. Once we stepped through that door that was it. When we’re here its either us or the Hotel, away from it all it could only be us and that worked. What if the universe is telling us that we can’t enjoy us if we still have everything else?”

Paul sighed

“That Hotel is part of us, part of who we are. Ned, Roxy and Harlow are family, being in the middle of their drama is a big part of being us too, that’s just the way it is, you know that.” 

He reached out and held her hands

“And I have no intention of giving up on anything or anyone. We will weather every storm and every hotel scandal together I promise. We will always make time for us, we will grow old together and no universe is going to stand in our way. You know just as I do that this, what we have now is meant to be. You are my forever Terese, whatever happens around us, that will never change. Now come here”

He shuffled across and gave her a cuddle. She nestled into his chest and smiled.

“Now how about that cup of tea?”

“Sounds good”

He got up and walked back into the kitchen. As she sat on the sofa the smile disappeared from her face. She watched him, he was right, this was everything their family was about, and together they would come out the other side stronger. So why couldn’t she let this feeling go. Twice today he had comforted her and as always when in his arms the worry of the world disappeared. But just as before something wasn’t right, a niggle, a worry was fighting his words in her head and all she could think about was what was coming next. She sighed. Why was it playing on her mind so much, it never used to but now it felt different. It felt like a storm was coming and she was the only one that could see it. 

He lifted his head and gave her a smile.

She smiled back. She had him by her side though. If there was one thing she was certain of it was him. Everything else was a worry but having him fighting by her side was all she needed tonight. If there was one thing he was right about it was together they could weather any storm.


End file.
